Une année pour tout changer
by LuxidBellona
Summary: - En pause - "Qui a dit que les Serpentards étaient tous des connards sans cœur ? Les gens ne naissent pas mauvais et parfois il suffit juste d'un petit coup de main pour changer la donne… Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?" Tous les crédits sont pour la merveilleuse J.K Rowling! Seulement deux personnages sont à moi. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Calypso était jeune, belle mais pas insouciante pour autant. Jeune sorcière de 17 ans, en Septième année à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard. Elle avait des cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux verts rappelant la couleur de l'herbe humide après la tombée de la pluie et une peau blanche laiteuse. Elle était de taille moyenne, fine et élancée. Physiquement, elle a tout pour se faire apprécier et envier par les autres jeunes. Pourtant, elle éloignée tout le monde avec son caractère exécrable. Seules les personnes de sa maison peuvent discuter avec elle sans craindre de se recevoir un mauvais sort ou repartir sans être dans un état d'extrême terreur. Dans ses bons jours, Calypso était froide et d'un calme à tout épreuve. Dans ses mauvais jours, son calme se transformait en un calme effrayant et une aura maléfique déstabilisante apparaissait. Elle avait hérité ces caractéristiques de ses parents, connus pour être impitoyables dans le monde sorcier. Il ne valait mieux pas la croiser dans ces moments-là. Malheureusement, depuis la rentrée, les mauvais jours de Calypso devenaient des habitudes. En effet, deux abrutis de Gryffondor s'amusaient à rendre la vie impossible à Calypso. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient commencé maintenant puisqu'une vieille rivalité les liaient mais, cette année, ils redoublaient d'efforts. Calypso avait pourtant bien essayé tous les moyens qu'elle pouvait employer en tant qu'élève de Poudlard, même arrêter de leur répondre mais rien n'y faisait. James Potter et Sirius Black l'avaient pris en grippe.

Un mois après le début des cours, Calypso prit à part Remus Lupin, de son statut Gryffondor mais aussi grand ami de ces deux énergumènes, pour lui demander de calmer ses deux amis. Remus, appréciant malgré tout Calypso et réciproquement, lui promit qu'il allait essayer de faire quelque chose mais ne pût lui promettre qu'ils allaient l'écouter. Pour Calypso, Remus était le seul Gryffondor pensant et assez intelligent pour qu'elle le traite comme un égal. En effet, Calypso appréciait passer à la bibliothèque, s'assoir à côté de Remus quand il était seul et faire ses devoirs. Parfois, ils commençaient à discuter puis finissaient par débattre sur n'importe quel sujet. Bien entendu, Calypso n'avouera jamais apprécier la compagnie du Gryffondor mais ne se gênera pas, s'il le fallait, à prendre sa défense de manière masquée. Evidemment, Calypso pensait d'abord à sa réputation et ses liens au sein de sa maison pour ne pas avoir la sottise de le défendre ouvertement. Seule son amie la plus proche, Eléanore Castle, était au courant des rencontres avec le Gryffondor. Eléanore était une Sang-Mêlée, blonde aux yeux noirs, à l'allure masculine et au corps athlétique. Elle était la capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard. Elle était relativement appréciée dans sa maison, surtout par les garçons qui la prenaient pour une bête curieuse car elle était la seule lesbienne assumée. De ce fait, Calypso et elles étaient les seules à profiter de leur chambre dans le dortoir des filles car les autres n'avaient pas pris la peine de s'installer avec elles en Première année. Au départ, Eléanore en avait été très attristée et répugnée mais elle avait réussi à passer outre avec l'aide de Calypso. Elle l'avait aidée à comprendre que les sorciers britanniques étaient encore très fermés et trop traditionnalistes. Malgré tout, les années aidant, les filles avaient compris qu'Eléanore n'était pas un monstre, elles la respectaient et certaines avaient liés des relations amicales avec elle. Eléanore était aussi la seule à pouvoir supporter Calypso H24 avec les sautes d'humeur comprises. Elle la soutenait tout le temps et inversement. Une autre personne s'ajoutait à ce duo, c'était Regulus Black, petit frère de Sirius Black et de deux ans leur cadet. Il n'était pas présent souvent avec elles mais elles le considéraient comme leur petit frère et s'en occupaient en conséquence. Calypso était sûre et certaine, tout comme Eléanore qu'il était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le groupe des Maraudeurs se préoccupaient tant d'elle cette année.

Deux mois après la rentrée, Calypso n'y tint plus. Elle savait de source sûre que les Maraudeurs se retrouvaient dans une salle isolée au sixième étage. Après une nouvelle blague de mauvais goût, elle était sortie en trombe de la salle commune et se dirigeait vers cette salle même. Armée de sa baguette et se récitant ses meilleurs sorts offensifs, elle s'y dirigeait d'un pas vif, suivie de près par Eléanore, qui avait préféré la suivre pour éviter trop de dégâts. Quand elle entra dans la salle, Calypso eût une vision des plus sidérantes. Elle se stoppa net, arrachant un cri de douleur à Eléanore. Toute sa colère avait disparu pour laisser place à de la stupeur. Les quatre Maraudeurs en face d'elles les regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elles faisaient face à un Sirius en caleçon assis à califourchon sur un James torse nu. Sirius était en train de mordiller l'oreille de James et James avait ses mains sur les fesses de Sirius. Ils avaient tous deux arrêtaient leur activité et regardaient les deux Serpentards avec un air de profonde humiliation. Quant à Remus et Peter Pettigrow, on voyait bien qu'ils avaient du mal à calmer leur fou rire. Peter, par contre, avait arrêté tout rire lorsqu'il avait vu les deux filles et les regardaient avec étonnement. Remus se calmait petit à petit mais souriait toujours, un regard amical envers les deux nouvelles arrivantes. Eléanore lâcha un « wow » moqueur et cela sembla réveiller les deux Gryffondors qui se relevèrent dans un sursaut. Sirius essayait vainement d'attraper une couverture pour se cacher. A ce moment-là, Calypso sue qu'elle avait la meilleure des vengeances possibles. Elle afficha un sourire sournois et ses yeux pétillèrent d'une lueur diabolique. Elle tourna rapidement les talons et se dépêcha de retourner dans sa salle commune, le sourire aux lèvres et son rire maléfique résonnant dans les couloirs du château. Quand elle arriva dans sa salle commune, les Serpentards se demandèrent si Calypso n'avait pas reçu un mauvais sort car une Calypso aussi heureuse était très bizarre.

« Mes camarades, écoutez-moi ! Je viens d'apprendre et même de voir, ce qui me vaudra sûrement plusieurs mois de thérapies, une chose merveilleuse qui nous permettra de fermer le clapet à ces saletés de lionceaux ! assura Calypso. »

Là, elle savait qu'elle avait retenu l'attention de tous ses compères, encore plus celle de Rogue, Avery et Mulciber.

« Eléanore et moi avons été témoins d'une scène des plus improbables…

Abrège Cal' ! C'était Sirius Black et James Potter en train de faire des préliminaires ! coupa Eléanore

Eh ! Je devais le dire ! grogna Calypso

Désolée mais t'étais longue, rigola Eléanore. »

Elles regardèrent les Serpentards qui étaient tous sous le choc de l'annonce. Au contraire, Mulciber, Avery et Rogue étaient tout sourire et heureux de cette nouvelle… Ils allaient enfin pouvoir dégrader l'image de ces abrutis !


	2. Chapter 2

En seulement deux jours, la vie au château était devenue lourde pour Black et Potter. Les filles gloussaient sur leur passage mais plus de la même manière qu'avant, elles ne rêvaient plus de finir dans leur lit et les garçons se moquaient d'eux. La plupart leur disait « Vous nous avez bien eu les gars ! » Alors, ils essayaient de se justifier… mais en vain. Dès qu'ils voulaient dire quelque chose les gens riaient et leur disaient « Mais bien sûr ! »

Calypso n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse à Poudlard que depuis l'incident. Les Serpentards, eux aussi, avaient repris du poil de la bête et étaient fiers de voir l'ampleur que ça avait pris. De ce fait, les Gryffondors paraissaient plus discrets et se pavanaient encore moins. Comme quoi, on se rendait bien compte qu'en ciblant ses représentants ils faisaient moins les beaux et perdaient de leur assurance.

Malheureusement, les Serpentards n'avaient pu profiter de cette ambiance qu'une seule semaine car les vacances de Noël venaient d'arriver et l'entièreté des élèves retournaient chez eux. Calypso en était dépitée. De plus, la seule fois où elle devait rester à Poudlard, la bande à Remus ainsi que leurs amis les passaient aussi au château. Heureusement pour elle, Eléanore était là, ne voulant pas abandonner son amie pour deux semaines.

Au repas du vendredi soir, elles se rendirent bien compte de la malchance qu'elles avaient… Seulement une poignée de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle restait à Poudlard et elles étaient les seules représentantes de leur maison. La grande majorité étant les Gryffondors. Après avoir mangé, elles repartirent tranquillement vers leur salle commune. Sauf que, dans les couloirs elles se firent hélaient par nul autre que ces dits Gryffondors.

« Hé Moon ! On doit te parler, tu viens ?

Potter, Potter, quand tu feras preuve d'un minimum de politesse, peut-être que, et je dis bien 'peut-être' que j'accepterais de te parler, répondit Calypso

Bon Moon, s'il te plaît, peux-tu ramener ta royale personne et venir parler avec nous ? lança Black. »

Entre temps, Eléanore pouffa, ce qui lui value un regard noir de Calypso.

« Et de quoi voulez-vous me parler, mes petits lionceaux ? réagit Calypso

De ton petit coup de maître ! dit Black

Oh ~ je suis très contente que tu appelles ça un coup de maître Black ! Ça me va droit au cœur ! sourit Calypso moqueusement

On se doute bien que tu en es très heureuse, grommela Black, mais maintenant fais en sorte que ça s'arrête !

Pourquoi on ferait ça ? On s'amuse bien nous ! lâcha Eléanore

C'est trop dur à supporter pour votre égo surdimensionné ? Ou pour votre libido ? Ou les deux à la fois ? se moqua Calypso

La ferme ! s'écria Black

Ça doit être les deux ! rigola-t-elle

Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? On arrête tout, promis ! On ne fera plus rien contre toi ou les autres Serpentards mais s'il te plaît, fais en sorte que ça s'arrête, demanda Potter

Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ? Une promesse ? La bonne blague ! A peine un mois plus tard vos recommencerez !

Je suis d'accord, on ne peut pas vous faire confiance. Qu'est-ce qui nous garantis votre bonne volonté ? Que vous allez suivre votre promesse ? questionna Eléanore

Je… commença Potter

Je m'y engage, lança Remus, je ferais en sorte qu'ils respectent leur promesse.

Je veux bien te croire Lupin, mais je ne leur fais pas confiance et tu sais très bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre, ils échapperont à ton contrôle. »

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle leur tourna le dos et partit. Eléanore la suivit, faisant un signe de main en guise d'au revoir aux quatre garçons. Pourtant, elles ne s'attendirent pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi tenaces et ils surgirent tout à coup devant elles. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de se questionner sur leur soudaine apparition que Black parla.

« On n'avait pas fini !

Si on avait fini et on refuse ! s'énerva Eléanore

Bon okay, j'ai une proposition à vous faire… commença Potter »

Et encore une fois, Potter se fît couper la parole mais cette fois-ci par Black.

« Je ferai ce que tu veux, lâcha Black, je t'obéirai, tu pourras m'ordonner ce que tu veux pendant ces deux semaines. »

Il y eût un gros blanc, même les fantômes s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter. Les Maraudeurs regardaient Black comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il était un alien venu sur Terre dans l'unique but d'espionner les humains pour mieux détruire la planète et eux par la même occasion. Les deux Serpentards étaient plus que choquées. Etait-il sous l'emprise d'une potion ? Cependant, Calypso s'en remit rapidement et plaça un sourire espiègle sur son visage.

« Seulement deux semaines ? Je ne trouve pas ça très équitable… Tu en penses quoi Léa ?

Ce n'est pas très équitable en effet… Quatre mois à subir vos conneries et deux semaines de réparation ? Pas d'accord !

Un mois alors, continua Black, c'est tout. »

Calypso et Eléanore se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête.

« Dans ce cas… Marché conclu. On se voit demain matin à 8h30 devant notre salle commune ! accepta Calypso. »

Elles quittèrent les Gryffondors, pour de bon cette fois-ci, et entendirent au loin la douce voir de Potter crier « MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN OU QUOI ? T'ES TOMBE SUR LA TETE MON PAUVRE PATMOL ! »

Calypso et Eléanore se sourirent et Calypso pensa que, finalement, l'année n'allait peut-être pas si mal se finir.

Le lendemain, Calypso se réveilla avec une étrange impression de légèreté mais ne s'y attarda pas plus. En effet, des cris lointains se firent entendre. Elle regarda l'heure et vit que son réveil affichait 9h30. Elle se rendit compte que Black l'attendait déjà depuis une heure. Elle sourit en y repensant. Il l'avait énormément surprise. Qui aurait cru que le grand Sirius Black se soumettrait si facilement ? « Bah de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait et que j'allais le garder avec moi comme un bon toutou » se dit Calypso. En effet, la veille, Calypso avait décidé qu'elle allait le faire poireauter ce matin mais qu'après elle lui ordonnerait d'aller voir ailleurs, elle ne le voulait pas dans ses pattes. Tout en prenant le temps de s'habiller, elle pensait à la façon dont elle allait lui annoncer. Elle était sûre qu'il allait s'énerver, elle en rigola d'avance. En même temps, elle vit qu'Eléanore était déjà partie, elle savait qu'elle passait son samedi matin à la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'heure du repas voire jusqu'au soir. Elle adorait se sentir seule, entourée de livres qu'elle chérissait les uns autant que les autres. Et vu que c'était les vacances, elle passerait sûrement sa journée seule. Calypso se demandait souvent comment elle avait pu atterrir à Serpentard. Eléanore avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une Serdaigle et agissait souvent comme telle. Eléanore lui avait dit que le Choixpeau avait énormément hésité à l'envoyer à Serdaigle mais elle avait préféré Serpentard.

Calypso sortit de son dortoir et n'entendait plus les cris de Black. Elle s'en étonna, était-il parti ? Quand elle passa la tapisserie, elle aperçue Black faisant les cents pas en rouméguant contre elle. Il s'arrêta quand il l'a vit et lui lança un regard chargé de reproches. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas de haine, de la colère mais pas de haine. Calypso était habitué à ses regards haineux mais là, alors qu'elle l'avait fait attendre plus d'une heure et qu'elle pouvait se servir de lui comme bon lui semblait, rien. Elle se fît couper de ses pensées par la voix énervée de son Némésis.

« T'en as mis du temps ! Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais ?! Ça fait plus d'une heure que je t'attends !

Doucement Black ! Je prenais juste un peu de plaisir à te faire attendre. Mais maintenant, tu peux y aller, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, lui dit Calypso en avançant pour sortir des cachots

Sérieusement ? Tu m'as fais attendre pour tout ce temps pour me dire ça ? Tu ne comptes pas me demander de faire des choses pour toi ? C'est un piège c'est ça ? s'inquiéta Black

Oui je t'ai fais attendre pour rien. Non je ne vais rien te demander. Et, non ce n'est pas un piège, répondit Calypso

Alors pourquoi tu as accepté ma proposition ?

Je voulais t'embêter, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas que tu traînes avec moi. Donc tu es libre d'aller et faire ce que tu veux. Maintenant, laisse-moi aller manger.

Dommage pour toi, je n'ai pas encore mangé donc je t'accompagne ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je partirai juste après. Je ne compte pas rester avec toi.

Encore heureux, soupira Calypso. »

Ils marchèrent dans un silence tendu. On entendait seulement le bruit de leurs pas dans les couloirs. Calypso se sentit soulagée lorsqu'elle vit la porte de la Grande Salle et se sépara rapidement de lui. Elle s'installa à sa table et jeta un coup d'œil à celle des Gryffondors. Black avait rejoint ses amis et était redevenu tout joyeux. Elle finit par le lâcher du regard pour se concentrer sur sa nourriture.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lundi suivant, Calypso fût plus qu'étonnée de voir Black à l'entrée des cachots. Elle le trouva tendu malgré son attitude nonchalante. Elle s'approcha tout en se demanda la raison de sa présence.

« Bhe alors Black ! Je te manquais déjà ? demanda Calypso moqueuse

Très drôle Moon. On avait un accord c'est pour ça que je suis là, lui répondit-il

Je t'ai dis que je ne te voulais pas auprès de moi.

Sauf que je tiens mes engagements, et donc rester à l'écart et ne pas faire ce que j'ai promis, ça ne fait pas parti du contrat, rétorqua Black

Tu es vraiment un gars très étrange Black. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, sois à mes ordres ! Par contre, ne me colle pas et ne parle pas trop sinon tu vas me donner mal à la tête, ordonna-t-elle

A vos ordres, Ô grande reine des vipères ! se moqua Black

Tant que tu le reconnais, petit lionceau ! Maintenant emmènes moi dans une salle où on peut bosser tranquillement, en dehors de la bibliothèque et sans être vu. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit en ta présence, ordonna Calypso encore une fois. »

Black soupira mais avança en lui faisant signe de le suivre. « Par contre, il risque d'y avoir Remus, James et Peter. » Calypso grogna mais ne dit rien. De toute façon à quoi bon ? Au moins elle aura un allié à ses côtés. Plus ils marchaient, plus Calypso se questionnaient. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Un pari peut-être ? Oui, c'était sûrement un pari ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je t'ai laissé libre de t'éloigner mais tu reviens. Pourquoi ? demanda Calypso

Je te l'ai dis, je tiens mes engagements, répondit Black

Il y a sûrement plus que ça ! Supporter ma présence pendant autant de temps et faire ce que je te dis sans broncher ? C'est impossible pour toi ! Pour n'importe quel Gryffondor, mais surtout pour toi ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis une Serpentard et la descente des Moon ! s'écria Calypso

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Qu'il y a plus ? Et bien oui ! Je n'ai pas oublié que tu étais une Serpentard, au contraire ! T'es comme Regulus ! cria Black. »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés et se regardaient en chien de faïence.

« Alors c'est ça ? A cause de Regulus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre ? TU L'AS ABANDONNE IL Y A UN AN MAINTENANT ! Ne me fais pas croire que tu t'inquiètes pour lui !

Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! Vous lui montez tous la tête pour qu'il fasse parti de votre petit cercle ! Dans pas longtemps il finira Mangemort par votre faute !

PAR NOTRE FAUTE ?! Non mais tu t'entends ?! Si tu voulais éviter qu'il en devienne un, tu aurais dû rester auprès de lui ! Et au lieu de rejeter la faute sur nous, demande-toi si tu n'y es pas pour quelque chose ! De plus, tu ne peux rien dire ! Tu ne vis pas avec nous et tu ne nous connais pas !

Que je vous connaisses ou pas, ça revient au même ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Tous des Mangemorts vouant une haine aux Moldus ! Ta famille est la mieux placée d'ailleurs !

Wow, quelle hypocrisie de ta part Black ! rétorqua Calypso. Pour toi, la famille fait donc l'individu ? Alors que peut-on dire de toi ? Tu es bien un Black, non ? Donc je suppose que tu détestes les Moldus, que tu veux tous les voir disparaître et que tu es, par conséquence, un Mangemort ? Je me trompe ?

Je… je… »

Black ne savait plus quoi répondre. Calypso savourait ce moment, très peu pouvait rendre Sirius Black à court de mots. D'un côté, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, dire qu'elle ne partageait pas l'opinion de sa famille était à moitié faux. Passé un moment, elle y adhérait. C'est en rencontrant Eléanore qu'elle se rendit compte que l'idéologie des Sang-Purs était totalement fausse. Elle était certaine que si Eléanore n'avait pas été présente dans sa vie, elle aurait continué à y croire. Mais ça, personne ne devait le savoir et elle faisait tout pour qu'on ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Pourtant, le fait que Black l'accuse de faire partie du cercle des Mangemorts et que ça ne la dérangerait pas d'assassiner des Moldus la dérangeait au plus haut point.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? On entendait crier depuis notre salle.

Tiens Lupin, tu tombes à pic ! Dis à ton cher ami…

Je m'excuse ! coupa Black. Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça et te rejeter la faute dessus. »

Alors là, si Calypso avait été étonnée de son comportement d'avant, à ce moment même, elle était choquée. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. A voir la tête de Remus, il n'y comprenait rien non plus. Son ami pouvait vraiment être très bizarre par moment, mais à ce point ?

« Bon on y va ? » Black avait pris le bras de Calypso et il l'entraîna avec lui. Remus leur emboita le pas. Calypso ne comprenait vraiment pas. Elle était suspicieuse. Et, elle comprenait encore moins la main de Black sur son bras, ainsi que la sensation que cela lui procurait. En plus de cela, la main du Gryffondor commençait à glisser, doucement mais sûrement, vers sa main. Ça la faisait frissonner. C'est à cette pensée qu'elle reprit ses esprits et qu'elle retira son bras. Black eût l'air de s'en rendre compte lui aussi car il parût gêné. Remus, quant à lui, était interrogateur. Il essayait de comprendre ou, du moins, se faire une idée. Mais, même les principaux intéressés n'y comprenaient rien. Surtout Calypso, depuis quand avait-elle ce genre de réaction face à un stupide Gryffondor ? Ils finirent par déboucher sur un couloir que Calypso se souvenait d'avoir emprunter avant de découvrir Black et Potter dans des positions compromettantes. Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Néanmoins, elle reprit vite son masque d'indifférence quand elle entra dans la salle. Cette fois-ci, elle prit le temps de l'analyser. Elle avait été arrangée pour refléter la personnalité des Gryffondors. Tout était en rouge et or, avec des poufs, des tapis et des couvertures assorties. Ces couleurs donnèrent mal à la tête à Calypso qui n'était pas habituée à ce genre de couleurs flashies. Il y avait tout un tas de photos des Maraudeurs mais aussi de leurs amis. Il y avait des banderoles avec le blason des Gryffondors accrochées au mur. Elle comprit alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans l'antre des Maraudeurs. En face d'elle se trouvait Potter, Pettigrow ainsi que Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon et Dorcas Meadowes. Calypso aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour qu'Eléanore soit à ses côtés. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-elle accepté de le suivre ? Ils la regardaient tous avec curiosité et Calypso se sentie mal à l'aise, elle n'était pas chez elle. Lily Evans se leva et fit face à Calypso, elle lui tendit la main. « Enchantée, je suis Lily Evans. » Calypso la détailla, elle avait une longue chevelure rousse, des yeux verts et des taches de rousseur. Elle avait un visage fin et féminin. Elle avait entendu dire qu'elle avait enfin accepté de sortir avec Potter. Calypso regarda sa main puis la serra. En même temps, elle hocha la tête « Calypso Moon ». Elle regarda les autres et leur fit un signe de tête en guise de salutation. Remus lui demanda alors de l'aide avec une potion. « Je ne comprends pas certaines étapes sur celle-ci, tu peux m'expliquer ? » Calypso accepta et le suivi à la table où ses affaires étaient installées. Elle déposa les siennes et regarda la potion. Pour elle, elle était plutôt simple et pas très compliquée. Elle se doutait bien qu'il lui avait demandé de l'aider uniquement pour lui sauver la mise. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle commença ses explications mais se rendit vite compte que les Gryffondors la regardaient curieusement. Ne leur avait-il pas dit qu'ils travaillaient souvent ensemble ? Apparemment non. Dans tous les cas, grâce à lui, elle se sentait plus à l'aise. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à travailler, parler et débattre sur toute sorte de sujets. A tel point qu'elle en avait oublié les autres. Parfois, Lily Evans intervenait et Calypso fût agréablement surprise sur sa capacité de compréhension. A quel point c'était-elle trompée sur les Gryffondors ?

La semaine continua comme cela. Calypso se mit, malgré elle, à apprécier cette bande de Gryffondor. Elle pouvait maintenant avoir des conversations civilisées avec Potter et Black. Eléanore venait souvent elle aussi. Elle semblait les adorer et parlait Quidditch constamment avec eux. Elle en semblait d'autant plus heureuse puisque son amour de toujours, Dorcas Meadowes, lui parlait et avait l'air de l'apprécier. Les Gryffondors avaient adopté les deux Serpentard. Qui l'aurait cru ? Calypso arrivait à peine à y croire.

Malheureusement, le calme ne dure jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

On était mardi matin, la matinée était déjà bien entamée. Ils étaient deux jours après Noël et les jeunes étudiants étaient joyeux. Seulement Eléanore manquait à l'appel. Elle arriva un peu plus tard, un air tendu sur le visage. Elle regarda Calypso, embarrassée. Calypso comprit, si elle avait ce regard, c'était qu'elle venait de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise nouvelle étant la plupart du temps les parents de Calypso.

« Cal'… Tu as reçu une lettre de tes parents… Je ne l'ai pas ouverte, tiens, dit Eléanore en lui tendant la lettre. »

Calypso soupira, elle avait vu juste. Elle récupéra la lettre en un bref « Merci » et commença à lire. Comme elle s'en doutait, la lettre contenait toujours la même chose.

« Alors ? demanda Eléanore »

Tous les regards étaient sur elles, essayant de comprendre l'échange entre les jeunes filles.

« Comme d'habitude, mariage, devoir, héritage, avenir et honneur, répondit Calypso d'un ton monocorde

Aucun changement ? s'assura Eléanore

Non. Ah si, je reste aussi les prochaines vacances.

Je vois, c'est comme la dernière fois ? supposa Eléanore. »

En effet, avant les vacances de Noël, les parents de Calypso ne pouvait pas la recevoir chez eux mais lui avait proposé d'aller chez son futur mari pour qu'ils fassent plus ample connaissance. Calypso avait refusé prétextant un surplus de devoirs dû aux ASPICs.

« Oui, c'est toujours la même proposition, affirma Calypso »

Eléanore soupira et regretta qu'elle ne puisse pas faire quelque chose pour arranger la situation de son amie.

« Tu vas te marier ? demanda Pettigrow bouche-bée

Et oui Pettigrow ! Les joies d'être l'héritière d'une famille de Sang-Pur traditionaliste, ironisa Calypso, demande à Black ! Lui aussi avait un mariage arrangé.

C'est vrai…

Tu étais promis à une Greengrass je crois, non ? demanda Calypso en se tournant vers Black

Ouep, la plus jeune. Tu dois t'enchaîner à quoi toi ? posa Black

Evan Rosier, soupira Calypso

AVEC ROSIER ?! Tes parents veulent te tuer ou quoi ?! Tu peux pas te marier avec lui ! s'écria Potter

Malheureusement elle peut pas faire grand-chose, à moins qu'elle se barre de chez elle mais je pense pas que ça soit une option très favorable pour elle, ajouta Black. »

Il y eu un énorme blanc durant lequel Calypso regarda Black avec un regard nouveau. Elle savait qu'il était le seul à la comprendre sur ce sujet-là ou tout ce qui se rapportait aux familles Sang-Purs. Il comprenait tout et même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, ça lui faisait du bien. Pour la première fois, ils virent dans le regard de Calypso un éclair de douleur. Eléanore baissa la tête, ne voulant pas regarder son amie. Elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendrait si elle osait se rebeller comme l'avait fait Sirius. A ce moment-là, le cœur de Black flancha pour de bon. Il avait essayé de faire la sourde oreille aux sentiments qu'il ressentait depuis un moment pour Calypso. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il les ressentait et il s'était résigné à arrêter de chercher la réponse. Comment avait-il pu passer d'une certaine indifférence, aux sentiments haineux dû à la proximité avec son frère puis à un amour naissant ? Ça lui avait refilé un mal de crâne donc il avait laissé tomber. Mais savoir qu'elle allait se marier avec Rosier, Mangemort par excellence, complètement sadique et fou, le répugnait.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Black ? C'est mignon, se moqua à moitié Calypso

Evidemment que non, dit Black en essayant d'avoir un air hautain pas très convaincant. »

A la surprise de tous, Calypso rigola. Certes, c'était un petit rire, mais un rire quand même ! Eléanore en fût rassurée. Elle avait eu peur que son amie se mure dans le silence comme à chaque fois qu'on en venait à cette discussion. Comme quoi, les Gryffondors avaient du bon, au moins sur le moral de Calypso.

Marlene McKinnon dévia la conversation sur un sujet qu'elle trouvait fort intéressant, les ragots. Calypso la détailla. C'était une jolie blonde, au teint de porcelaine et aux formes généreuses. Elle était dynamique et son sourire était contagieux selon Calypso. Calypso espérait secrètement qu'elle allait se mettre en couple avec Remus. Le Gryffondor lui lançait toujours des regards énamourés mais Calypso se doutait qu'il avait peur de se lancer, que ce soit avec elle ou avec n'importe qui. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui et avait tellement peur de faire mal aux autres qu'il préférait ne rien tenter. De même qu'Eléanore… Calypso était sûre que Meadowes accepterait de sortir avec elle mais Eléanore préférait attendre. Elle lui avait déjà parler de ses doutes, Calypso lui avait répondu franchement en un « T'es débile ma pauvre Léa, t'as toutes tes chances alors fous-moi la paix avec tes problèmes à la con ! » et elle était retournée à son devoir d'Arithmancie. Mais Eléanore doutait encore et n'écoutait pas ce que lui disait Calypso alors elle attendait. Quant à elle, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle pensait de plus en plus à s'échapper de sa famille et de ses soi-disant devoirs en tant qu'héritière mais elle redoutait les représailles… Au fond, elle espérait qu'on la pousse à partir. Elle était effrayée par cet avenir qui ne lui inspirait que malheur et douleur. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré les Gryffondors, et surtout Black, elle y pensait de plus en plus. Peut-être que Black pourrait l'aider ? Mais, pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ensuite ? De plus, elle avait appris à le connaitre depuis juste une semaine… Il fallait être réaliste, il ne l'aiderait pas, comme les autres. Elle était une Serpentard, futur Mangemort contre son gré et elle traînait avec le « gang » des Serpentards, comme le disait si bien Black. Qui voudrait l'aider ? Elle était perturbée par le fait de repenser à cela, pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Elle avait déjà abandonné toute idée de fuite dès qu'elle y avait pensé, elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle préférait y penser comme un rêve mais pas une chose réalisable.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été perdue dans ses pensées depuis un moment lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard insistant de Black et celui interrogateur d'Eléanore. Elle leur sourit pour les rassurer. Eléanore sembla satisfaite puisqu'elle retourna à la contemplation de Meadowes. Black, à l'inverse, la regardait toujours par intermittence. Pour elle, Black était aussi une énorme source d'interrogation. Pourquoi, tout à coup, il faisait en sorte d'être en sa présence ? Pourquoi il s'excusait auprès d'elle ? Pourquoi il s'inquiétait ? Et pourquoi, par Morgana, semblait-il sincère ? Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus douter de sa bonne volonté, il l'avait emmener dans leur repère et discuter avec elle comme avec n'importe quel autre Gryffondor. En plus de cela, elle le voyait dans ses yeux et dans sa façon de se comporter. Il cherchait même très souvent à attraper son regard. Il faisait tout pour être proche d'elle. Elle avait pensé à l'idée qu'elle puisse lui plaire mais elle l'avait vite balayée. Quelle idée saugrenue ! Pourtant, ça lui trottait constamment dans la tête. De plus, elle commençait à s'interroger sur elle-même. Elle devenait moins infecte, faisait moins attention à son masque de poupée Sang-Pur hors d'atteinte, qu'elle avait perfectionné pendant des années. Et surtout, son cœur s'emballait. Manquait plus qu'elle commence à avoir des sentiments pour Black ! Mais, Calypso était honnête envers elle-même, le nier ne servait à rien. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui, comment ça avait pu arriver ? Elle se le demander et elle se désespérait de n'avoir aucune réponse. Si cela commençait à se savoir, elle serait dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Comment avait-elle pu tomber pour Sirius Black ? Gryffondor, descendant de la lignée Black qui la renié car il était contre leurs idées, forte tête mais aussi Don Juan certifié. Elle avait un grain à la place du cerveau ou quoi ? Malgré tout, elle savait que si ses parents l'apprenaient, ils allaient râler pour la forme mais ils en seraient très heureux et la pousseront vers lui. Il était un excellent parti et les Sang-Purs adoraient les excellents partis. Il était le Black par excellence.

Calypso se leva précipitamment et lança un « Je reviens ». Elle avait besoin de s'aérer et vite. Elle se dirigea vers la Tour d'Astronomie, le seul endroit où elle pouvait se retrouver totalement avec elle-même. Elle ne réapparue que le soir au repas et rassura Eléanore qui était visiblement très inquiète pour elle. Elle vit que Black essayait d'attirer son regard pendant un moment mais avait laissé tomber pour la fixer en attendant une réaction. Eléanore le remarqua et Calypso remarqua qu'elle avait remarqué. Et, elle avait surtout remarqué que Calypso faisait en sorte de l'éviter. Elle était foutue. Elle se doutait qu'Eléanore allait la cuisiner jusqu'aux aveux. Merde.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Eléanore sauta sur Calypso le pied à peine posé dans la salle commune avec un sourire dément.

« Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? C'était quoi ce manège ? Pourquoi t'évitais son regard ? Il s'est passé un truc ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ? Diiiiiiiiiiiis-moiiiiiiiiii ! assomma Eléanore

Du calme Léa, soupira Calypso. Il ne se passe rien okay ? Il ne s'est d'ailleurs rien passé et il ne se passera rien. Et je n'ai rien découvert non plus, répondit Calypso essayant de paraître calme

Oh oh ! Tu as découvert quelque chose ! Tu penses quoi ? Qu'il t'aime ? Et bien je peux t'assurer que oui ! s'excita Eléanore. »

Eléanore se figea, se rendant compte de sa bourde et lâcha un « oups ». Calypso ne respirait plus et sentit la colère affluée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? gronda-t-elle

Ecoute… La dernière fois j'ai surpris une conversation entre Black et Potter, ils parlaient de toi… Alors j'ai écouté… J'entendais Black dire qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec toi et que ça commençait à le rendre fou…

Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

Ils m'ont surpris et m'ont fais promettre de ne rien dire, je ne pouvais qu'accepter… Si tu avais la tête de Black, il était totalement désemparé à l'idée que je te raconte tout et que tu le fuis… Je suis désolée, s'excusa Eléanore

Ce n'est rien, une promesse est une promesse, hein ? dit Calypso en repensant aux mots de Black. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Du coup… Tu ressens quoi pour lui ? questionna Eléanore

Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je sais que je ressens des sentiments pour lui, mais de toute façon ça n'aboutira pas, répondit Calypso

Pourquoi ça ? s'indigna Eléanore

Parce que c'est un Black ! Tu dois très bien te douter du pourquoi !

Et alors ? Il a été renié ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

Mes parents sont le problème ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon, ta famille est simple !

JE SAIS ! On en a déjà discuté ! Mais regarde Black ! Il a pu fuir de sa famille de dégénérés !

Il a mis six ans pour le faire, six putain d'années !

Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi une nouvelle fois à cause de ça, soupira Eléanore, mais s'il te plaît, même si ça n'aboutira à rien, profite ! Il te reste quelques mois de liberté, essaye de profiter au maximum de cette liberté pour le temps qu'il te reste…

Si j'accepte, tu parles de tes sentiments à Meadowes ? »

Eléanore sembla hésiter mais accepta. « J'ai ta parole dans ce cas ? » Calypso donna son accord dans un oui solennel. Eléanore prit Calypso dans ses bras qui lui rendit son étreinte. Eléanore s'inquiétait énormément pour Calypso, elle voulait le meilleur pour elle. Pourquoi la vie était si injuste ? Elle n'avait aucune liberté. Etre une héritière Sang-Pur craignait vraiment.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, Calypso et Eléanore passèrent la journée ensemble. Elles profitèrent de la salle commune vide et rattrapèrent le temps qu'elle n'avait pas pu passer ensemble depuis un moment. Elles formaient un duo complémentaire, personne ne pouvait en douter rien qu'en les regardant.

A l'inverse, les Gryffondors sentirent la différence sans leurs deux Serpentards. Black paraissait moins joyeux, Calypso s'en aperçu au déjeuner alors qu'il la regardait. Meadowes semblait plus renfermée, ce qui conforta Calypso dans l'idée que sa meilleure amie avait toutes ses chances.

A la fin de la journée, Calypso avait repris du poil de la bête et se sentait beaucoup mieux. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à affronter son avenir proche ? Elle l'espérait. Malheureusement, elle savait très bien qu'il lui faudrait du soutien, plus que celui d'Eléanore. Elle ne voulait pas l'accabler. Calypso voulait qu'Eléanore réussisse dans le monde sorcier et pour y arriver, il fallait qu'elle soit le moins possible reliée à son nom. Mais Eléanore avait déjà fait beaucoup, elle lui avait permis l'espoir d'une possible réalisation de son rêve de fuite. Que pouvait-elle lui demander de plus ? Elle l'en remerciait déjà assez.

Le jeudi matin, elles rejoignirent les Gryffondors qui les accueillirent avec de grands sourires. Calypso avait pris la décision de leur demander de l'aide, bien sûr elle ne le dira pas comme ça mais c'était dans l'idée, soutenue par Eléanore. Elle trouvait ça tôt mais autant le faire maintenant. Au moins, elle serait fixée et n'espérait pas pour rien. De plus, elle voulait leur en parler rapidement puisque la reprise des cours arrivait bientôt et Calypso refusait de se montrer en leur présence. Même si elle risquait de finir au bas de la chaîne à la fin de l'année, elle préférait garder sa réputation et sa place en tant que Serpentard au Sang-Pur plutôt que de se faire mépriser pour les mois à venir. Eléanore était de son avis, elle préférait, elle aussi, garder un certain statut et surtout sa tranquillité. Même si les Serpentards aimaient montrer une image de loyauté incassable et d'entraide parfaite avec les gens de leur maison, au sein de la salle commune ce n'était pas la même dynamique. Les Nés-Moldus étaient méprisés, certes, beaucoup moins que les autres car ils faisaient partis de la noble maison Serpentard mais cela n'empêchait pas les moqueries et les rabaissements quotidiens. Surtout quand les Nés-Moldus s'amusaient à tenir tête aux Sang-Purs. Les Sang-Purs ne se préoccupaient que très peu des Sang-Mêlés mais, ils les considéraient tout de même comme inférieurs à eux. Alors, Calypso avait fait le choix d'attendre et elle savait que c'était le bon. Cela n'empêchait pas le stress et l'anxiété lui tordre le ventre. Et s'ils refusaient ? Elle serait bonne pour mourir de honte !

« Oy Moon ! T'as une tête affreuse, t'es sûre que tu vas bien ? demanda Potter »

Calypso se racla la gorge, se rassit dans une position plus confortable et commença à parler. « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire… »

Tous les regards étaient sur elle, curieux et attentifs. Eléanore souriait, fière que sa meilleure amie s'ouvre enfin.

« J'ai prévu, non, enfin… J'ai, hypothétiquement, eu l'idée de quitter ma famille. Et, donc, ne plus répondre à aucun de mes devoirs en tant qu'héritière… Après la fin des cours, évidemment ! rajouta Calypso rapidement, elle se sentait énormément gênée

Alors là, si un jour on m'avait dit que tu nous demanderais de l'aide ! J'y aurais pas cru ! rigola Black

Je ne demande pas de l'aide ! se vexa Calypso, elle avait une certaine fierté tout de même ! Je dis juste que j'avais ce projet et je voulais vous demander ce que vous en pensiez.

Donc c'est une demande d'aide masquée, se moqua Potter

Mais non ! commença à s'énerver Calypso

Y a pas de quoi t'énerver Calypso, Sirius était pareil quand il nous l'a annoncé, dit Remus. »

On entendit Pettigrow chuchoter « Ah la la, la fierté des Sang-Purs, c'est quelque chose ! » mais se tût rapidement en voyant le regard meurtrier de Calypso.

« En plus on est ravi que tu nous en parles, on est plus que décidé à te libérer ! rajouta Remus

Je ne suis pas Black, Remus, ronchonna Calypso. Et il n'y a pas de fierté des Sang-Purs, Pettigrow ! »

Nouveau regard meurtrier qui fit se ratatiner Pettigrow. Calypso se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu atterrir à Gryffondor et, surtout dans ce groupe particulier. N'avaient-ils pas des standards ? Elle se doutait que si les autres l'entendaient penser, elle se serait faîte remonter les bretelles mais ça ne la faisait pas changer d'avis. Comment avait-il pu être ami avec eux ? Jamais elle n'aurait laissé quelqu'un comme lui faire parti de son groupe de proche. Il était en manque total de confiance, bégayait constamment, n'était pas très beau et était recroquevillé tout le temps. Il ne parlait que très peu et s'il le faisait c'était pour vanter les mérites des trois autres ou les couvrir. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour eux et était complétement effacé. Calypso détestait ce genre de personne, incapable de vivre en dehors des autres et de s'affirmer. M'enfin, ce n'était pas son image qu'il dégradait donc elle n'avait rien à dire mais il n'avait pas intérêt à prendre ses libertés avec elle.

« Bon, tu veux procéder comment alors ? demanda Black devenu sérieux

Je ne sais pas vraiment, je veux d'abord passer mes ASPICs et après partir, si c'est possible

Evidemment que ce sera possible ! On peut faire en sorte de t'accueillir s'il le faut, dit Potter. »

Calypso considéra cette idée. Peut-être que ce serait une bonne idée ? Du moins, juste le temps qu'elle puisse trouver un appartement. Pour autant, l'idée de vivre au crochet de quelqu'un la faisait s'hérisser, même si ce n'était pas comme avec ses parents, elle aura des comptes à rendre pour le futur. Pouvait-elle se le permettre ?

« C'est à voir, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, dit Calypso

Tu sais… Je compte prendre un appartement après Poudlard, tu pourrais envisager une collocation avec moi, non ? Enfin si ça te convient ! demanda prudemment Evans. »

Calypso était étonnée. Lily Evans avait le cœur sur la main, c'était indéniable, mais aller jusqu'à lui demander d'emménager avec elle ? Impressionnant. Mais, Calypso n'était pas contre, elle appréciait la jeune fille. Elle était intelligente, agréable, ayant des manières et avait de la conversation. De plus, l'idée d'avoir Lily Evans comme colocataire ne lui paraissait pas si impossible. A choisir, elle préférait largement habiter avec elle. Eléanore n'étant pas envisageable si elle voulait conserver sa place dans les hautes sphères de la société sorcière. Puis, de toute façon, Eléanore n'avait pas son mot à dire, Calypso voulait à tout prix l'écarter de tous coups d'éclats.

« C'est une idée, répondit Calypso. » Evans parût soulagée et sourit à Calypso. Elle vit l'enthousiasme dans les yeux de la rousse. Finalement, peut-être que son rêve deviendra réalité ?

Les deux derniers jours de vacances servirent à planifier le départ de Calypso de chez elle. La relation entre les deux Serpentards et les Gryffondors se fortifia et les deux jeunes filles se demandèrent comment elles allaient faire pour rester éloignées des Gryffondors pendant une longue période. Le dimanche après-midi, les Serpentards avaient annoncé qu'elles préféraient éviter le plus possible le contact avec les Gryffondors, non pas parce qu'elles en avaient envie mais plutôt par réputation. Black et Potter le prirent mal mais finirent par l'accepter grâce aux longues tirades de Calypso, Eléanore, Remus et à sa plus grande surprise, Evans. Ils avaient compris les enjeux et les soutenaient. Malgré la compréhension de ces deux-là en plus de McKinnon, il en fallût beaucoup pour dérider les deux ronchons. Au moins, avant que les deux jeunes filles retournent dans leur salle commune, ils passèrent un bon moment.

Calypso et Eléanore avait décidé d'attendre leur groupe de Serpentards dans la salle commune. Elles s'étaient confortablement installées sur les canapés en face du feu. Quand ils arrivèrent, elles regrettèrent le calme de la salle déjà pleine.

« Calypsoooooo ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué ! s'écria Avery dès qu'il l'a vit. »

Il avait essayé de lui sauter dessus mais elle avait réussi à se décaler avant qu'il atteigne sa trajectoire. « Et bien pas à moi ! répondit sèchement Calypso

Avoue qu'on t'a un peu manqué ! Tu ne peux pas te passer de nous ~ rajouta Mulciber en s'installant à côté de Calypso sur le canapé. »

Elle devait bien avouer que les garçons rajoutaient toujours une touche d'humour dans son quotidien et qu'elle les aimait bien. Ils étaient peut être des connards avec les autres mais ils avaient la discussion la facile et un humour auquel Calypso adhérait. Eléanore les appréciait aussi, moins que Calypso mais c'était déjà ça. Pour Calypso, ils étaient des alliés indispensables dans sa maison et, traîner avec eux, revenaient à faire parti des dirigeants. Le seul avec qui elle avait dû mal était Severus Rogue, ils ne discutaient pas ensemble et ne partageaient rien, mis à part les potions. Mais bon, il faisait parti de la bande, savait exposer ses idées et s'affirmait alors ça ne lui posait aucun problème.

« Où est Regulus ? demanda Calypso »

Avery et Mulciber affichèrent un air vainqueur et Calypso décida de les ignorer, elle se vengera plus tard.

« T'inquiète, il va bientôt arriver ton petit protégé ! D'ailleurs on a une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Il a enfin rejoint la cour des grands ! Mais il te le dira lui-même, tu verrais à quel point il est fier ! dit joyeusement Avery »

A ces mots, le sang de Calypso se glaça. La cour des grands ? Cela voulait dire qu'il avait pris la marque ? Elle connaissait le fort désir de Regulus de rendre sa famille fière et de faire valoir ses idées mais il était encore trop jeune. Il n'était même pas majeur ! Que s'était-il passé pendant ces vacances pour qu'il prenne la marque ?

« Tiens en parlant du loup ! lança Mulciber »

Regulus venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Calypso eût un choque en le voyant, à quel point avait-il changé ? Il paraissait fatigué, plus pâle que d'habitude mais il avait le regard froid et dur, une lueur de férocité nouvelle. Le danger émanait de lui. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

« Alors comment on se sent, champion ? lui demanda Mulciber »

Calypso tiqua au surnom que Mulciber lui avait attribué. Il n'en donnait que très peu mais quand il en donnait un, c'était à la suite d'une action bien maîtrisée qui le menait à davantage admirait la personne. Elle-même en avait reçu un, comme Avery, Rogue et Eléanore. Il se plaisait à l'appeler « Reine » qu'il agrémentait avec divers noms, principalement « des Vipères » ou « des Serpents ». Ce n'était pas très original mais, selon lui, elle l'avait méritée puisque c'était exactement ce qu'elle était. Elle l'avait reçu alors qu'ils se baladaient dans le Londres Moldu. Un groupe de garçons Moldus les avaient abordé Eléanore et elle. Calypso les avait refoulée mais ils avaient insisté, l'un d'eux l'avait même touché ce qui, pour elle, était une attaque à sa propreté. Alors Calypso en avait profité pour s'entraîner au Serpensortia et en avait lancé plusieurs discrètement. Elle avait au passage tordu le poignet à celui qui l'avait touché. Depuis, Mulciber l'appelait comme ça.

« Je vais bien Mulciber. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, j'ai besoin de sommeil. Ne me réveillez pas pour aller manger, répondit Regulus froidement. »

Il lança un vague regard à Calypso et monta dans sa chambre. Calypso en fût vexée même si elle ne le montra pas. Elle décida de le rejoindre et de lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait. Quand elle se leva, Mulciber lui prit le bras et l'avertit. « Ecoute Calypso, vas-y mollo, ça fait peut-être seulement deux semaines que vous ne vous vous êtes pas vus mais Regulus a changé. Il est plus instable, fais attention

Merci de ton conseil Mulciber, mais c'est Regulus, donc je gère. A tout à l'heure. »

Elle monta les escaliers et toqua. Elle entra dans la chambre, lança un Assurdiato sur la porte et la verrouilla. Regulus était sur son lit, lui tournant le dos.

« Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie. »


End file.
